movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph (live-action remake)
Wreck-It Ralph is a 2020 American comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. A remake of Disney's 2012 animated film of the same name and the 22nd theatrical film produced by Owen Laramore Entertainment, the film was directed by Peggy Holmes, and stars Ray Romano in the title role, alongside Miranda Cosgrove, Zac Efron, Julianne Hough, and Jesse Tyler Ferguson. Wreck-It Ralph tells the story of a video game character named Wreck-It Ralph (Romano), who rebels against his Bad Guy role in Fix It Felix Jr., and dreams of becoming a hero like Fix-It Felix (Efron). Along the way, he wins his medal in Hero's Duty, but after losing it in Sugar Rush, Ralph learns what it means to be a Good Guy, with help from a glitch named Vanellope von Schweetz (Cosgrove), who dreams of becoming a racer. Unfortunately, his quest accidentally causes havoc for the arcade, and Felix, along with Sergeant Calhoun (Hough), tracks Ralph to Sugar Rush to bring him back home before it's Game Over for the entire arcade. The film was in development after the release of Toy Story in 2024, with Tom Hardy initially cast as Ralph, but he dropped out his role due to creative differences, and in 2025, the role was given to Romano. The film filled out its 115 minutes by adding some different subplots, similar to Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Only Henry Jackman returned to compose the score. Released theatrically on December 5, 2020, the film grossed $10 n against a $193 million budget despite mixed reviews from critics, mostly criticizing the script and CGI, while praising the musical score, subject matter, character development, production values, and performances (particularly Romano, Cosgrove, Efron, Hough, Ferguson, Robbie, and Alec Baldwin). Plot When Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and socialize in a power strip. Wreck-It Ralph, the antagonist of the game Fix It Felix Jr., is ostracized by its other characters for being the game's villain, while the titular hero Felix is praised and awarded medals. One day, he plans to win a medal himself. He sneaks out of Fix It Felix Jr. and goes into Hero's Duty. After climbing the tower, Ralph grabs the medal, but a baby Cy-Bug attacks him. They tumble on board an escape pod, zooming them towards another game called Sugar Rush. Once there, he loses his medal and meets Vanellope Von Schweetz, who tells Ralph that she saw the crash, and the medal flew far away in the game. She says that she wants to be a racer. She shows that the coin she has is a racing entry fee. Vanellope and Ralph head to the other side of the kingdom, and see a kart race. Vanellope comes up with a plan. Vanellope throws her code into the pot, and when the racers mistake her for a glitch, she makes Ralph pretend-scare the racers. The plan works, but Ralph and Vanellope are taken to the castle of King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush. They explain that they were looking for his medal, and are thrown out of the castle. Vanellope comes up with another plan: she will trick the racers into bullying her, then Ralph will scare them away. The plan works, and the racers retreat. They head to the bakery, build a kart, and hide out at Diet Cola Mountain. Ralph uses his wrecking skills to make a race track. After the successful training, King Candy says that if Vanellope races, players would see her glitching. The game could go out of order, and Vanellope would be doomed. After she gives Ralph a new cookie medal, Ralph destroys the kart, making her abandon him for betraying her and forming an alliance with King Candy, who Ralph learns is named Turbo, who took over Vanellope's role as a racer by removing the racer's memory of her, resulting in her becoming a hated outcast. Meanwhile, after learning that Fix It Felix Jr. needs Ralph, Felix meets Calhoun, leader of Hero's Duty, and the two search for Ralph. Ralph frees Vanellope and the two meet Felix, and they go to the race. Ralph plans to guard the finish line while Vanellope races. Vanellope gets past the other racers and chases Turbo. Calhoun slaps Ralph and blames him for the game's fate. After getting past Turbo, Vanellope nears the finish line, but is ran off the track by Cy-Bugs, who start invading the game. Ralph and Vanellope go to Diet Cola Mountain to make a beacon, but are attacked by Turbo in his Cy-Bug form. Turbo captures Vanellope, but Ralph and Felix fly Calhoun's escape pod and rescue her. The soda geyser shoots out, and Turbo is deleted from existence. Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her game and her programming. Vanellope declares herself the president of Sugar Rush and gives Ralph a goodbye hug. Back in his game, Ralph gains the Nicelanders's respect. Felix and Calhoun marry, and Vanellope becomes Ralph's best friend. The film ends with Ralph declaring, "If that little kid likes me, how bad can I be?". Cast Ray Romano as Wreck-It Ralph Miranda Cosgrove as Vanellope Von Schweetz Zac Efron as Fix-It Felix Jr. Julianne Hough as Sergeant Calhoun Jesse Tyler Ferguson as King Candy Margot Robbie as Taffyta Muttonfudge Viola Williams as Candlehead Justin Bieber as Rancis Fluggerbutter Alec Baldwin as Mr. Litwak Robert Downey Jr. as Markowski Jim Hanks as General Hologram Chris Sullivan as the voice of Wynnchel Peyton Manning as the voice of Duncan Tom Arnold as the voice of Sour Bill Seth Green as Nicelander Gene Frank Welker as the voices of the Cy-Bugs Ben Schwartz (cameo) as Sonic; Travolta reprises his role from Sonic's Great Movie and replaces Roger Craig Smith from the animated film. Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films